


who's the hottest dancer?

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Category: NCT (Band), VIXX
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, Dick Touching, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, aggressive gays, practically incubi, since those two are dance gods, this is basically just n/ten sexual frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: hakyeon stops chittaphon from leaving the studio after practice. for reasons.lowercase bc i'm lazy. uses stage names + real names lol.





	who's the hottest dancer?

it's no surprise that the collaboration that vixx and nct have put out became an instant success. both groups had incredible vocals, out of this world talent. so it also wasn't surprising that the world was begging for a choreography routine. both groups were pretty well known for their dances ; nct being powerful and complex, and vixx being graceful and sensual. it'd be interesting, and it'd be a good way for both groups to gain even more publicity, so they started working on it immediately.

most of the choreography was planned out by ten and n, who were both the best known dancers of each of their groups. taeyong, johnny, mark, lucas, jaehyun, and ten himself were going to be the ones representing nct during the dance ; to compliment the six members of vixx.

the dance itself was insane, as to be expected. it had all the aggression of a typical nct routine, while maintaining that air of sexuality of a vixx routine. all the right types of spicy.

hakyeon and chittaphon were, of course, the front runners of the dance, so to speak. sure, taeyong and wonshik had their moments too, but for the most part, all eyes were on the former. it was hard to look away from them, they had this certain charisma to them.. it stole your breath away if you looked for more than a second. it drew you in for more. they kept this look on their faces, one of temptation. like demons of sexual desire, luring in victims with only their bodies. god forbid you hear them sing, it was game over. both of them had angelic voices, it was insane.

they've run through the practice five times in the past hour, and everyone in the room is exhausted, and it shows.

"i think we should call it quits for today," johnny says in perfect english, turning towards the other 11 people in the room. he gets blank stares from most of them, till jaehyun repeats what he'd said in korean. there's a chorus of relieved sighs, and everyone drops what they were doing, jogging out of the room to go grab lunch. 

hyuk is standing against the wall with hongbin, up until jaehyun suggests they grab food, leaving the maknae alone. hakyeon leans over to him and tells him to go talk to mark, since he seemed to be the youngest of the nct members who were present. of course, the second he tries to talk to him, jaehwan is in his business. but the three of them leave together anyhow. 

wonshik is chitchatting with johnny, who kept throwing in random words he didn't get, making wonshik just laugh awkwardly. hakyeon shoos the two of them out as well, trying to see who else was straggling. 

taeyong, taekwoon. he sees taek eyeballing taeyong, so he nudges them out of the room, telling them to both grab food. (though he's mostly talking to taekwoon. he sees that look he's giving taeyong, and he doesn't need the other leader to end up with bite marks.)

lucas is just standing around for a minute, but hakyeon meets his eyes while chittaphon is turned around, and gives him the most demonic glare he's ever seen. he yells a "see you later" to ten, then runs out of the room. 

leaving hakyeon and chittaphon alone. finally, that's what he wanted. 

chittaphon is sitting down, chugging from a bottle of water till it's empty. hakyeon stands in front of him, looking pretty and posh as he usually does. chittaphon throws the empty bottle in a nearby trashcan before looking up at hakyeon, then glancing around the room. he's a little shocked to find it empty, and a little irritated to see that his group members have ditched him.

"hi," chittaphon says quietly, standing. "i'm, uh, i'm gonna go grab lunch. you should come with me-" he says, pointing towards the door and starting to walk away, but hakyeon grabs his wrist and tugs him backwards. "oh, uh-"

he's not sure what to expect, and he's rather intimidated. he's known within nct as one of their best dancers, he has a graceful sensuality about him.. but hakyeon? the man emits raw sex. it's scary good. 

hakyeon presses him into the mirrored wall, a curious look on his face. "i have to say, i'm a little jealous of you! you had all eyes on you out there," he says, wearing a smile. chittaphon is sweating. he doesn't know how exactly he's meant to react to this. 

"ah, hakyeon.." he manages a smile. "i mean, you did really well. i can tell how much training you've had. i hope i can be as good as you one day," he says sincerely, but hakyeon just continues searching his face.

it's quiet for a moment, it's awkward, and chittaphon feels like he might melt, he is definitely not used to be cornered like this. all of his confidence has been thrown out of the window. 

he's staring at hakyeon's nose now, he doesn't want to look directly into the other male's coal colored eyes, he might die if he stares back. and all of the sudden, he feels like hakyeon has sucked the soul out of him. the older dancer presses his lips to his firmly, his hands on his hips as he presses him against the mirror. 

"hey-!" chittaphon says, his words muffled by hakyeon's mouth. this apparently displeases him. he pulls back with a pout, shaking his head. "kiss back, ten. i know you've got to be an amazing kisser. with a body like yours.." his hand slides down chittaphon's side, and he tilts his head. "and the way you move.. i've never had a rival. i want to test this. kiss me."

chittaphon sort of understands now, hakyeon seems jealous. or maybe he's trying to prove something to himself. whatever it is, he can sense he's not getting out of here till he gives in. and why not? hakyeon is incredibly attractive, and he's just seen first hand how powerful his dance moves are, so who knows what else he could do..

he grabs hakyeon by the shoulders, giving him a harsh kiss. if hakyeon wants to play, he'll play. he likes a bit of a challenge. he won't accept defeat as easily as the older male wants him to. 

hakyeon's obviously startled by this, but he catches on within seconds, kissing back with just as much fervor. chittaphon bites at his lip and he growls softly, and now the younger man can tell who's the more dominant of the two. not that it changes anything, though, now he knows he has to be more aggressive. 

hakyeon practically shoves his tongue in chittaphon's mouth, breaching every inch of it, making him hold back a moan. he grabs hakyeon's ass, squeezing it roughly, which makes him gasp. chittaphon wastes no time, using that as an oppurtunity to slide his tongue into hakyeon's mouth, brushing it against the other's with competitive enthusiasm. 

the other male isn't one to be outdone, though. he grinds against chittaphon, pressing their hips together, smirking against his lips as he gets a moan from him. chittaphon pulls back, his cheeks flushed as he pants softly. 

he doesn't say anything, he just stares into hakyeon's eyes intensely for a moment, before stuffing his hand into the older man's pants and cupping his hard dick. hakyeon's face turns rosy red and he moans, slapping chittaphon's ass. he stifles a moan, running his nimble fingers up hakyeon's dick with a head tilt and a smirk. 

it seems like neither of them is going to give up this little game they're playing, not caring how far it goes, apparently.. because now hakyeon has a hand down chittaphon's pants, pressing a finger to his hole with a playful smirk. 

chittaphon just grits his teeth, now stroking hakyeon's dick with a pink face. he's half wondering when this'll come to an end, but that thought gets interupted when the door opens.

"hey, puppy, i saved you some food, so.." it's taeyong, speaking quite casually, thinking chittaphon would be the only person in the room. he stops talking when he notices he's not, fucking hakyeon has his hand stuffed down the younger's pants, and chittaphon's hand is on his dick. he stops breathing for a second, just blinking with wide eyes. "um. i. i'll come back later? s-sorry?" he quickly turns, pointing at the door before jogging out.

chittaphon's face is as pale as a sheet as he pulls away from hakyeon, fixing his pants as he jogs after taeyong. "h-hold up, ty!" 

hakyeon just stands there, hands on his hips as he stares at the door. well. he won, he supposes.


End file.
